1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic drawer slide homing apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic drawer slide homing apparatus capable of increasing the length of embedding a middle rail onto a bottom rail by suspending a slide base, such that when a drawer is pulled out, the drawer can be supported to prevent a deformation of the rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general traditional hanging basket or drawer slide structure usually installs corresponding rollers on both sides of a cabinet, a rail disposed separately on both sides of the hanging basket or drawer, a roller installed separately on both sides of the rail, and a concavely curved guiding track disposed at a rear end of the rail, wherein the position of the guiding tracks is lower than that of the rails. Although the rollers can be rolled to move the hanging basket or drawer along the guiding track of a rail, and a slope is formed naturally between the guiding track and the rail, and the weight of the hanging basket or drawer can position the drawer at a fixed position, yet the hanging basket or drawer has its own weight and carries heavy objects, and a certain pressure exerted on the guiding track will deform the guiding track, and the slope between the rail and the guiding track will be changed from a smooth condition to a rough condition. As a result, the drawer will get stuck easily or become unsmooth in the process of pushing the drawer inward from the guiding track. Since the position of the guiding track is lower than that of the rail, users may find it difficult to move the drawers containing heavy objects from the guiding track towards the rail, and such application definitely requires improvements.
Referring to FIG. 1 for R.O.C. Pat. No. 504988, an external slide element is provided for overcoming the foregoing shortcomings, and the external slide element includes an external fixed base fixed at an end of the slide element, a quick restoring element that freely slides back and forth in the fixed base, and a resilient element coiled around the periphery of the fixed base and having both ends fixed to the quick restoring element. In the operation of pulling an internal slide element out from the drawer, an end of a pulling element hooks the quick restoring element to be displaced outward and latched at a final position of a path in the fixed base. In the meantime, the quick restoring element pulls the resilient element to a tense state, and then the internal slide element will shut the drawer, such that when the pulling element and the quick restoring element are engaged with each other, the resilient element in a tense state will pull the drawer back rapidly, so as to achieve the effect of automatically shutting the drawer. Although this patented invention can avoid the difficulty of pulling a drawer, the fixed base is fixed at an end of the external slide element and the quick restoring element is pivotally coupled to fixed base and an end of the external slide element, and thus the length of the slide element being embedded into the external slide element becomes relatively shorter. When the slide element moves outward with the internal slide element connected to the drawer, the drawer cannot be supported fully when the drawer is pulled out, and thus the drawer may become deformed. Since it is necessary to raise the quick restoring element in order to latch the pulling element, the quick restoring element may get stuck easily, and all these cause inconvenience to the use of drawers.